Rainy Day Man
by Ryuusei Houkou The Wanderer
Summary: RyouBakura fic. Shounen-ai! If you don't like this stuff, then don't read. Includes the song, Rainy Day Man. One shot. I own NOTHING!


Ryuusei: Hello! Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoy it!

Ryou: Aren't you forgetting something?

Ryuusei: This is my first time writing a story with this kind of a pairing…OK, OK, OK. I'll explain. This story is a Ryou/Bakura pairing and has slight yaoi. If you don't like that stuff, THEN DON'T READ! Otherwise, I give you permission to continue.

Ryou: And…

Ryuusei: Please R&R if you like it!

Ryou: And…

Ryuusei: I'll try to write stories for my other pairings…sooner or later.

Ryou: And…!

Ryuusei: *pout* I don't wanna do it!

Ryou: *sigh* Ryuusei doesn't own any of the characters, nor does she own the song that is seen in the story, Rainy Day Man.

Ryuusei: I wish I did, THEN things would be a lot more interesting… *evil grin*

Ryou: *sweatdrop* Well then…On with the story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rainy Day Man

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou's POV

I looked at Bakura with pain, terror, and hatred. My darker half and just beaten me, again. I didn't understand why he did this to me, nor did I understand why he enjoyed pain so much. That former tomb robber has always enjoyed seeing others in pain and watching them bleed, but out of all those other people that he could torture, it had to be me.

I couldn't take it anymore. Backing away from my yami, I headed for the door. "Ryou…" Bakura started, almost sounding regretful. I ignored him and searched for the doorknob. As soon I felt the cold doorknob in my hand, I turned in and ran outside, away from my life of pain and Bakura. And out into the rain that was pouring hard. I didn't even notice it as I ran to where my heart was telling me to run.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bakura's POV

I don't why I did what I did. Yes, I do enjoy watching others in pain but my hikari, why did I have to do that?

I noticed Ryou back towards the door. "Ryou…" I started, trying to apologize, but it was too late. His hand found the doorknob and was out the door.

I stared in shock at the place where my light was a second ago. Then I noticed that it was pouring outside and Ryou didn't even bring a jacket. Grabbing an umbrella, I was out the door, after Ryou. I hope that he will forgive me for what I have done.

The one thing I despise the most in myself is showing any kind of weakness, but I couldn't run away from it. I beat my hikari because of all these mixed feelings that I have never encountered before in all these 5000 years. And yet, I can't find the words, nor the courage to tell him. I was the weak one, and Ryou was the one that was strong. I used beating and such to cover up the real me, who I was, and Ryou endured those beatings. He was the strong, not I.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryou's POV

After a few minutes, I found myself at the entrance of a park. Closer to the park, I can hear some music playing. It was a nice low techno beat. While the played I listened to the singer. Her voice carried along great with the words. As they played I went over to a bench, hidden beneath a cluster of branches. I swiped off as much water as I could and laid down. My hair was slick because of the water, and my clothes clung to my body, making them seemingly see-through.   
I stared above; the drops fell carelessly down my face, like cold tears. I made no gesture to brush them away. If I did, more would come, then it would be a never-ending process. I started to listen to the singer and band. They started a new song now; it was more of a sad tune, yet hopeful. The intro began, and then changed to the song Rainy Day Man.

_When I think about the first time  
I thought I found someone who cared for me  
But things were not as they appeared to be  
_  
*Flashback*  
When I received the millennium ring, I was only seven. After my father had brought it back for me, from one of his digs. I was a lonely child, it had been only a month after my mother had died, and she was always the one to care for me. After my dad gave me the box that held the ring I ran upstairs to my room and tore it open. It was beautifully made. I searched my drawers for a rope on which I can hang it. I found a sturdy rope and slipped it through the hole above the ring. I put it on. I stood in front of my closet mirror admiring my new toy. In a bright flash a boy identical to me, with a few differences came. I looked at him and smiled. He was a seven year old!   
  
"Hiya! My name is Ryou! What's yours?" I asked him eagerly.   
  
"B-bakura..." He replied a little stuttering.  
  
"Hi Bakura!" I ran up and gave him a hug. I could have sworn that he blushed...  
  
"Y-you freed me from that!" He pointed towards the ring on my chest.  
  
"I did?!" I asked amazed.  
  
"T-thank you..." And he hugged me back. I thought he would be the one, who would care for me. Who would be my friend. Litte did I know that in a matter of five years... it would all change.   
  
_Rainy day man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside  
Rainy day man_

In third grade I had big crush on this girl at school. The Christmas dance was coming up and I wanted to ask her. Her name was Karla. The most popular kid in my class, while I was known as the 'silent one'. The week before the dance, I bought a single red rose and gave it to her while I asked her.  
  
"Karla?"  
  
"Yes Ryou, what is it?"  
  
"Will y-you go with me t-to the dance?" Then... she laughed. She laughed and started to cry, the tears of mirth streaming down her face.  
  
"Me...Go out with YOU?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" And with that she walked away with her friends. All of which had started laughing too. My rose I gave her fell to the floor, the wind slowly blowing the petals away.   
  
I ran home that day, no one was home, and my baby-sitter had gone to the market. I burst through the door and ran to my room. I collapsed onto the bed sobbing. In a flash of light Bakura came out, he sat next to me and told me to just let it all out. I cried on his shoulder for the span of about two hours telling him everything that happened. Before I went to sleep I gave him another hug "Arigatou Bakura-kun." Then I fell asleep.   
  
_Ever since I can remember  
Just like a brother you've been strong and true  
Always been the one to see me through  
_  
I was in 6th grade and the class dork since third grade. While walking home one of my classmates decided that it would be funny to beat me up in front of all the kids. He grabbed my by my collar and held me up against the brick wall.  
  
"So watcha gonna do now Ryou? Eh? No one to save you now!" His fist flew towards my stomach. I bent over in pain and Bakura came out of the ring.  
  
"I've had enough of you and all of your shit." He spat and punched the bully in the face, he then kicked him in the shins. I was let go from his grasp and I crumbled to the floor. My yami never dared to come out in public.  
  
"Anyone else want to get hurt?" He threatened, all the kids seem to back away.  
  
"C'mon Ryou." With that he put his arm around my shoulder and we left.  
  
_Rainy day man  
Your much more than a friend  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again  
Rainy day man  
_  
That was the last year I saw the nice Bakura. Ever since we moved to Domino, he changed his attitude. It was never the bullies who beat me up. It was really him, who beat me up. I always thought he was more than a friend. I wanted to see the old one again. Not the new Bakura... I'd give anything to see my old Yami back.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
_Always been the one to see me through  
  
Rainy day man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside  
  
Rainy day man  
Your much more than a friend  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again  
Rainy day man  
  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man  
_  
Those memories. They were long gone until now. They were buried under all my recent memories. I will not loose those again. They are my hope. They are my hopes that Bakura will once be the one who I knew so long ago. That's why I loved him. I cannot imagine how his change had been so... huge. There was a tiny flash, but I didn't miss it. I looked up and saw a shooting star. Hmmm...Should I make a wish? Oh alright... "I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that I could be happy. I wish that I will have the courage to do up to Bakura and tell him how I feel. Regardless of what his answer may be," The drops from the sky mixing now with my flowing tears "I wish to be loved." I finished, sobbing into my own arms, until I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. The rain above me seemed to stop but I heard that it was still heavily pouring.

I peeked out to see who it was, and was surprised by who it was. It was the least expected person that I thought would come after me…Bakura. "B-Bakura? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Making sure that you get back home without a cold," he replied. His eyes seemed worried and…asking for forgiveness?

I turned my head the other way. "Why would you even care about me?" I asked in a cold voice.

Bakura didn't answer me right away. He took hold of my chin a turned it so that it faced him and captured my lips with his.

I was startled for a moment; my eyes flew open with shock. But soon, I started to melt into my darker half and returned the kiss.

After a few minutes, Bakura pulled out of the kiss and gave me an answer. " I care about you because I love you, Ryou," he whispered softly.

My eyes started to swell up with tears at hearing those words. I never thought that I would ever hear them in my whole life. "Oh Bakura." I fell into him, clutching his shirt. "I never thought I'd hear those words from you."

My yami patted my hair and whispered into my ear, "I love you, Ryou. And I always will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ryuusei: What do you think? Pretty good?

Ryou: It was…OK.

Ryuusei: JUST OK?!

Ryou: Eep!

Ryuusei: *sits back down, fuming* Please R&R! I'd love to hear them.

Ryou: Someone, help?


End file.
